Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 22)
Another POV. Summary The Benders got the Wind Shard and were teleported to the final one. Chapter 22: Wrath of the Ocean POV: Will I woke up and found myself on a port. "We`re back in Lapis City." Daniel scoffed. My friends were awake, but everything else seemed unnatural. There were no ships, the water was purple and somehow, bones were swimming in it and the city was destroyed. How could that happen?" "How can that be real? I was like gone for a week!" Daniel howled. Suddenly his face switched to terrified and he screamed: "Mom?" and he ran into the city. We stood up and followed him, Mary trying to not break out in tears. We ran through the entire city, not finding any signs of life. And my friends seemed to suffer emotional breakdowns. With every house we looked, Mary attempted to suppress her sadness at all costs while Daniel was appearing desperate, close to insane. "No... are they all dead?" Daniel muttered. Alyssa laid a hand on his shoulder while I just stared into the destruction, until I suddenly heard voices: "Faster or I will kill you." It sounded hollow, like a skeleton. I told my friends to check it out and we ran towards the voice... We returned to the harbor, to the biggest of the hangars. How could none of us hear it as we were on the hangars? Anyway, we slightly opened the door and peeked in, only to see something terrifying... POV: Daniel Whoever did this, I would slice him apart and drown him afterwards! I saw the citiziens of Lapis City and my mom forging weapons, and at the end of the corridor there were a group of skeletons and a big dragon. Of course a dragon. As if the one who pursued me through an ice tunnel wasn`t enough to annoy me. It looked like a skeletal dragon with blue skin parts, like it returned from the dead. I scorned: "There it is. NOW DIE!" and I kicked the door open. All of Lapis City were surprised and scared as they heard my voice. My mum shouted my name and I was relieved to hear her voice, but I still wanted to kill the dragon. I shouted to my friends: "Mary, you take the people of Lapis City and take them to the city. There they should be safe. Will, Alyssa, you take on the army. I will grind this dragon into dust myself." They understood. Will and Alyssa charged at the army, and Mary used the distraction to guide the people out. I attacked the dragon... The dragon reacted and said: "A water elemental. I can smell the ocean in your blood. I bet it will taste salty if I drink it." I stabbed him in the stomach as he finished the sentence. "How do you wanna do that with no corpse, huh?" Surprisingly, the dragon was still alive and howled: "Your puny pointy think is of no concern to a dragon!" "Whatever." I replied and charged into battle, claws vs sword. For an opponent or enslaver, this dragon was pathetically slow, but the fact I can`t kill him with a sword made it appear really hard. Will and Alyssa had dismembered the army and Mary brought the people to safety. I should thank them for that. But I was focused on the fact I couldn`t beat this thing using swordsmanship. I yelled: "Guys! Get out of the hangar!" "What?" Will replied. "You heard right. Get out!" "Okay." And they stormed out. "Weak! Helpless! And someone like you is chosen to be a Bender of Legend! Hah!" The dragon screamed to the sky: "Notch. You really start to screw up selecting your heroes!" "No, he doesn`t. I just needed space." "What?" the Dragon replied. And then I focused my power. The ocean cooking up outside and then, a big water pump charged into the hangar and flooded everything. Of course, the dragon drowned, but I survived. Happily, I sliced the dragon apart and told the water to return to the sea. My friends returned and said: "Holy Hell!" as they stared into the wet hall. or the glowing behind me... wait, when did it show up?" I saw a water necklace, obviously the shard of water, floating down to me. Unlike Will`s, it didn`t say anything, but as I hung it on, all four shards started to glow. "What is this?" Mary shouted. "I don`t know!" Will replied. "This is it." my reaction was. And we disappeared in a giant energy explosion.... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions